


End Up Here

by Michaelgodbless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, For Jacqueline the only one who could ever make me write straight stuff, Friends to Lovers, Halsey is in this as a side character rly, High School AU, Song fic, Strangers to Friends, There's a few OFC's, This is an AU, and then to lovers, based off of people i know lol, i guess, seriously this song is based off events that could have inspired end up here, the MAINMAINMAIN people are Luke and the Girl, theres a lesbian couple in this thats what the f/f is, um tagging is hard wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgodbless/pseuds/Michaelgodbless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Party. A Tee Shirt. A Walk Home From School. A Bowling Alley. A Mall. A Sunset. Luke and Jacqueline don’t know how they got to where they are now, but they know that they wouldn’t change a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to share this with you guys! I've been working on it for a while, and I'm so excited to have you guys read it. This is something I'm writing for my friend Jacqueline ((which is the main character)) and it's roughly based on the story line of End Up Here, which is where the corny, unoriginal title comes from.  
> Okay so without further ado, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

High school parties are boring. They’re boring, and loud and sweaty and overall unappealing. Jacqueline knows all of this, but she stills finds herself inside some kids basement feeling the bass in her bones and holding a red solo cup –which by the way is filled with _just_ Dr. Pepper. The sofa under her is old, lumpy and uncomfortable but it’s a lot better than standing among the crowd of teenagers.

“I don’t get it,” her friend Sonia sobbed from her left. “We just broke up last week how could she already be here with someone else?” You see Sonia had recently broken up with her girlfriend, Julia, so seeing her with another girl so soon had taken a toll on the girl. Jacqueline’s heart ached for her friend because she knew how in love Sonia had been, and could only imagine what seeing her ex so soon felt like.

“I know, I know.” Ashley, Jacqueline’s other friend, comforted as she pet Sonia’s hair. “She was a bitch to you anyway. She didn’t deserve you.”

“True. And call me an asshole, but you’re totally cuter than the girl she’s with now anyway.” Jacqueline pointed out.

“But I deserve her.” Sonia whimpered out. Honestly, it was heartbreaking to watch as the girl tried to hold in her tears. It was so obvious she was hurting.

“No no. You deserve way better.” Ashley added. “C’mon babe. Don’t let her get to you like this. Especially not here. Let’s go get you a drink, and a hottie to dance with.” With that the girl with pink and blue hair stood and held her hand out, waiting for Sonia to take it before leading her away and towards the makeshift bar.

That’s how Jacqueline found herself alone on the couch awkwardly sipping her drink and glancing around the room. Soon enough a certain boy had caught her eye. Truth be told, the only reason she had noticed the boy was because his height made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was definitely standing taller than 6 feet, leaning against the wall with a cup in hand, chatting with friends. Just as she was about to turn away, the blonde boy looked her way catching her staring and shot her a smirk. The blush on her cheeks came immediately, painting her cheeks a dark shade of red.

Jacqueline adverted her eyes down to her dirty converse –honestly they didn’t even look white anymore—and continued to blush. The couch dipped in on the side of her, and for a moment she thought it was Sonia and Ashley, before a male cleared his throat.

“Hi.” Jacquelines head shot up at the sound of the deep voice. Beside her was the blonde from across the room. Now that she could get a closer look at him, she noticed the lip ring his bottom lip adorned and how he had piercing blue eyes—it was as if the sky itself was trapped inside them. “I’m Luke.”

“Hello.” She squeaked out, forgetting how to talk for a second. “I’m Jacqueline.” She stuck out her hand for him to shake, was surprised when he did without missing a beat. Most kids her age would look at her funny or confused, because honestly _who shakes hands now’a’days._

“Do you even listen to Nirvana?” Luke asked as soon as she dropped her hand. The question confused Jacqueline, where had it even come from?

“Excuse me?”

“Your shirt.” He nodded to the piece of clothing draped over her shoulders. “Nirvana. You do know it’s a band right? Lead singer was K-”

“Kurt Cobain before he killed himself in 1994. Yeah I know. And yes, I do listen to them.” She cut him off. Honestly, she had forgotten she even had the shirt on. It wasn’t even hers, it was her friend Michaels but she had borrowed it a few days prior and had refused to return it once she realized how soft and comfy it was.

“Nice.” Luke nodded, and sipped his drink. “Favorite song?” He asked with the raise of his eyebrows.

“Heart Shaped Box, MTV Unplugged version not the single. Either that or Rape Me.” Glancing over at Luke she could tell that he was impressed. “You?”

“About a Girl. But the Unplugged album is pretty great.” He nods his head and then turns to face the girl properly. “You here alone?”

“Nope.” Another sip from her carbonated drink. “My friends came here with me, but they’re currently on a hunt to find someone to make an ex jealous. You?”

“Came here alone, met up with a few friends though.” Luke fiddled with his lip ring.

“And you ditched them to come talk to me?” Jacqueline furrowed her eyebrows.

“Precisely, princess.” He smirked. “I’ve never seen you around, you go to the high school?”

“Yeah. In my senior year.” She confirmed.

“No shit, me too.” Luke exclaimed surprised. “Why have I never seen you before?”

Jacqueline shrugged her shoulders. “I try my best not to stick out and get noticed.”

“’sa shame. We could’ve been having this conversation months ago.” Luke shoved Jacqueline playfully smiling.

She smiled back before sighing and standing on her feet. “And sadly, this conversation is coming to an end. I should probably go find my friends and get them home.”

“Alright I understand.” He stood as well. “But I’ll only let you go if you give me your number.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Jacqueline couldn’t stop smiling as they exchanged numbers, and even posed for a silly picture for him to use as a contact photo. She caught one of Luke off guard, not that it mattered because either way he truly resembled an angel. Just as she turned to leave he called out her name again.

“Yes?” She asked turning to face him.

“By the way, I really do love that shirt.” He sent a wink her way with a smirk playing on his lips, before he turned around and returned to his group of friends leaving a flustered Jacqueline behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sososososososo much for reading!  
> You can follow me on [twitter](www.twitter.com/imprudenthearts) & [tumblr](www.michaelgodbless.tumblr.com) and pester me to write more ((or talk about Michael Clifford))


	2. Chapter Two

Walking the school hallways on early Monday mornings was always a fuss.  People were either walking too slow or standing in the middle of the hall—seriously can you move? People got places to be.  You were always too tired from the weekend.  And the annoying slam of metal on metal from opening and closing lockers was sure to drive someone insane one day.  And that’s just about what Jacqueline was going through at the moment. With her bag thrown over her shoulder and iced coffee in hand she maneuvered through the crowded corridors to get to her locker.  Once arriving she huffed and slighting leaned against the metal frame to catch her breath.

She was in the middle of getting her books—did she have Math or Physics first today?—when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Upon turning she was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it was Michael, who was now sporting black hair with streaks of red, black and blue.  She noticed the tiny feather in his fringe and smiled.

“Michael!” She greeted, throwing her free arm around his neck. “How was your weekend you lil nugget?”

The boy smiled at her choice of pet name. “It was ‘aight.  Bought this new video game on Friday that I couldn’t stop fucking playing.  I didn’t put the controller down ‘till I beat that shit. Which is why I was sort of M.I.A.” He scratched the back of his neck with a small tint of red on his cheeks.  “How was the party?”

Jacqueline sighed, remembering the nights details, she was eager to tell her friends about the gorgeous blonde boy with piercing blue eyes, but she knew she couldn’t tell Michael without Sonia and Ashley there to listen as well. “Julia was there with another girl.” She said quietly, “It tore Sonia apart.  Ashley took care of her though, she always does.”

Michael shook his head. “When are they going to end up together?” He asked in disbelief.  It was clearly obvious that Sonia and Ashley were made for each other. Well, obvious to everyone besides the two.

Jacqueline shrugged. “When they get their heads out of their asses.” Just as she finished talking, she spotted the two girls walking towards them. Quickly and discreetly as possible she elbowed Michael in the ribs, the signal to warn the boy that their topic of conversation were walking their way.  “Hey.” She smiled once her two friends were standing in front of her.  She noticed the kicked puppy dog look on Sonia, who was wrapped in a jumper that Jacqueline could have sworn belonged to Ashley.

“Hi.” The brunette replied looking up at her two friends before crossing her sweater paw arms across her chest.  She leaned into Ashley, resting her head on the other girls shoulder.  Jacqueline noticed the small smile that appeared on the colorful haired girl’s lips.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow at the two. Although Sonia and Ashley were usually touchy-touchy feely-feely with each other, this was more than usual. “Is something up?” She questioned, pointing her finger between the two girls.

“No.” Ashely hummed in response, looking down at Sonia who was still using her shoulder as a headrest. “She’s just had a rough weekend.”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Sonia mumbled before Michael or Jacqueline could question her.

Just as she was about to pry, Jacquelines phone went off.  She had to bite her lip to conceal the smile that was forcing its way on her lips because she just _knew_ who it was texting her. Luke.  Ever since they had exchanged numbers the two have been texting each other non-stop.

From: **Luke :)**

_Wanna like meet up for lunch or something?_

Apparently she wasn’t as good at hiding her emotions as she thought, because seconds later Michael was leaning forward peering over her shoulder to get a look at her phone screen. “Who’s Luke?” he asked, scrunching up his nose and eyebrows in confusion. “You don’t know a Luke.”

Jacqueline rolled her eyes as her other two friends perked up at the mention of Luke’s name. “Yeah,” Ashely said trying to catch a glimpse of the text messages. “you don’t know a Luke.”

“Obviously I do.” She gave them all a pointed look before answering the message. She typed out a simple ‘sure :)’ and sent it, before looking back at her friends who were all staring at her incredulous looks. “What?” She almost whined, throwing her hands up.

“We’ve been your only friends since like, eighth grade.” Michael pointed out, to which Ashley and Sonia nodded in agreement. “So who is he? Did you suck his dick? Or maybe he’s your drug dealer. Actually no he could probably be-”

“Oh my god.” Jaqueline looked up to the ceiling as if asking for help from above. “No Michael, I met him at the party.”

The boy with the feather in his hair wriggled his eyebrows. “Gurl!” He exclaimed sassily, “Did you suck his dick?”

The blonde girls cheeks fired up. “No! No he was cute and liked my Nirvana shirt and he was super nice and don’t give me that look I promise I didn’t do anything with him! We’ve been talking all weekend and ugh I’m so…swoon.” The words came out fast and jumbled, Jacqueline took a breath as she leaned her back against the lockers behind her. “He’s kind of perfect.”

“Hmm,” Michael turned to the other two girls in the group, as if having a silent conversation with them both. “I _think_ we approve. But we have to meet him first, just to be sure. What’d you say his name was?”

“Luke. Luke Hemmings.” The name slipped off of Jacqueline’s tongue with a smile.

Suddenly Sonia perked up from where she was leaning on Ashley. “Hemmings? Like the actual Luke Hemmings? Blonde hair blue eyes lip piercing and he just about towers above literally everyone?”

Jacqueline scrunched her eyebrows at the brunette. “Yeah, how do you know?”

“Um maybe because, he’s _Luke Hemmings_ and just about everyone knows who he is?”

Jacqueline shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t.” She said sheepishly. “Is that bad?”

Ashely shrugged her shoulders. “No. He’s a good kid. I’ve seen him play at different pubs a few times. Him and a couple buddies got some sort of band going on. Plays guitar. He’s good.”

A relief washed over the girl. For a moment she had thought that the fact that Luke had been so _known_ that it would come along with some sort of negative back story. “Oh, thank god.”

“That doesn’t change anything and I still want to meet him.” Michael said, reminding all of the girls of a father figure. Y’know a father with a feather in his hair also with blue and red streaks, that liked Pokémon and playing video games. So…maybe not a dad at all. Friend-dad.

“Don’t wanna anyone to meet him until this is like..serious? I don’t know. I don’t want to get ahead of myself or anything, y’know?” Jacqueline replied furrowing her eyebrows. “But as soon as I am sure I promise you’ll meet him. After all, I do need your blessing. All of yours.” She added with a smile.

Before anyone else could get a word in, the bell rang above them. All four teenagers groaned and rolled their eyes, before smiling and waving bye to each other and going their separate ways to their classrooms. Jacqueline stood at her locker for a few more moments, biting her bottom lip staring at her phone screen.

To: **Luke :)**

_I’d love to_

And if she walked to class with butterflies in her stomach, well nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading cuties! I'd love to hear any type of feed back :-)  
> Also, you can always talk to me on tumblr! [(@michaelgodbless)](http://michaelgodbless.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

When you’re sitting in class hearing your English teacher drone on and on about Shakespeare and Old English and Drama and Iambic-Meter and a bunch of other crap that you literally have no clue about time can go by so slowly you feel like you could grow grey hairs before a minute passes by. And that’s exactly how Jacqueline was feeling. Her eyes kept wandering back to the clock on the wall, even though a total of 17 seconds had passed by since the last time the blonde had checked the time. Part of her wanted the class to just hurry the hell up because she literally could not stand another minute in the classroom, the other part of her wanted time to go by as slowly as it possibly could because once that bell rang it’d be lunch, and lunch meant meeting up with Luke and that in itself made the girl so nervous she felt like she could puke.

Of course, she was excited to see him again. She loved every single second of texting him all weekend. He was sweet and cute and corny and funny. But talking through text and talking in person were two totally different things. Jacqueline could think of a response, almost send it, erase it all and change the entire answer while she was with him in person like she had when she was texting him. It made her stomach churn nervously.

While she was stuck inside her mind, much to her convenience – or was it dismay? – the lunch bell had rung. She gathered her things quickly and threw her bag over her shoulder, quickly going to her locker to drop off her books and then the cafeteria.

The crowd of hungry teenagers was growing by the numbers when Jacqueline finally made it to the cafeteria wing of the school and decided to skip the line for food and settled for just getting a can of Dr. Pepper from the vending machine. Not knowing what to do after she had retrieved her drink, the blonde girls eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to find a familiar face. Of course she came up with no such luck. Taking a calming breath to harbor off the anxiety that was coming up she wasted more time by entering the kitchen part of the café where they served the food and grabbed a handful of napkins and a straw she decided to try again to find a familiar face in the sea of teenagers.

Her eyes were met with beautiful blue eyes, ones that could only belong to Luke Hemmings himself. Her stomach bubbled with more anxiety before she felt a light shove to her back.

“Don’t keep him waiting any longer.” Michael hissed into her ear, but also shot her an assuring smile. “Go!” He encouraged. “You got this.” And just like that he was walking away to their usual table where Sonia, Ashley and their friend Skyla were already waiting. All three girls shot her warm, encouraging smiles.

With her best friends pep talk in mind, she met her eyes with Lukes one more time and started making her way to his direction. Managing to get there without tripping, or falling, or doing anything else remotely embarrassing she shot the beautiful blond boy a smile.

“Hey.” It was such a lame greeting, but the only thing that her mind could come up with.

“Hi shortie.” He replied with a grin. “Is it cool if we go outside for lunch? It’s usually what me and my friends do but if not it’s cool we can chill in here.”

“No, no” the words were tumbling out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying “We can totally go outside if you want.”

“Cool” He ran his hand through his tousled dirty blonde locks and fiddled with the lip ring on his bottom lip. “My friends are already out there, you’ll love ‘em.”

Jacqueline was about ninety-nine percent sure that she would not love them, only because Jacqueline absolutely hates meeting people new. She was already stressing about not fucking up anything with Luke, she was not in any shape or form ready to deal with trying to get anyone else to like her. However she still followed as Luke led her out the doors and down the stairs to where his friends were all hanging out near the basketball court. She recognized a face or two from having classes with them, either this year or in classes in the past.

“So this is Ashton, Calum, and Leah.” Luke introduced as he pointed to each person who rightfully possessed the name he called out. “Ashton here,” He pointed to the boy with long curly hair, and a bit of facial hair. He was more on the tanner side, and his hair was golden like. “he looks pretty big and scary because he works out for like, fucking three hours at a time, but he’s actually a teddy bear so don’t let his façade fool you.” The boy Luke was referring to – Ashton – shot Luke the middle finger and a ‘fuck you man’ as they both chuckled. “Calum,” He pointed to the other boy, who had much darker skin than the other two. It wasn’t a suntan dark, but much more of a natural skin tone. Jacqueline could tell that he definitely had some type of ethnical background. His cheeks were full and chubby, and he had a wide nose but they both fit his face perfectly; as if he wouldn’t look right or as attractive if it were any different. His hair was dark, black even, with some fading blonde highlights. It was straight. “Calum here has a resting bitch face because well, he’s a little bitch.” Luke shoved playfully at the boys shoulder. “He also has no chill, but deep down he’s actually like a puppy though, promise.” Lastly, Luke pointed towards the girl in the group “And that’s Leah. We don’t really understand her all that much because frankly she’s one of the most confusing females that I’ve encountered, but she’s cool and gives good advice so we keep her around.” The girl – Leach – was gorgeous. Her hair was a dark brown and it was long, down to her waist if not longer. It was styled in two French pigtail braids starting from her roots. You could tell she caught a lot of sun by the color of her tanned skin. Her eyes sparkled as she stuck her tongue out at the boy introducing her.

“What he really means, is that I’m fucking awesome and without me these three idiots would probably crash and burn. They’re helpless without me. I consider dealing with them charity work.” Her tone of voice was playful and she held out her hand to Jacqueline. “Like he said, I’m Leah. And you are?”

“Jacqueline. I uh, I’m Jacqueline. I met Luke last week at a party so uh, yeah. Nice to meet you.” Her cheeks were turning redder by the minute, as she shook the girls’ hand.

“Yeah guys, this is the girl I was talking about from Friday night. This is Jacqueline.” Luke introduced the blonde girl to the other two boys. They both gave her kind smiles and the head nod.

“Hi.” She spoke shyly as she gave them a small wave of the wriggle of her fingers. “Nice to meet you.”

“Now,” Luke grasped Jacqueline’s shoulders firmly, but not roughly. His hold on her felt safe, comforting almost. He steered her away from the direction of his friends. “before they pester you and drive you off for the hills, c’mon sit.” They were only a few steps away from Lukes’ friend group, but far enough to be in the comfort of having their private conversation. They were sitting crossed leg on the grass, directly in front of each other. “So how’s your day been?” He asked, picking at the blades of grass.

Jacqueline shrugged, watching him. “Shitty. I mean nothing bad happened which is good, but nothing particularly good happens in this hell hole either.”

Luke scoffed. “Well, I’m offended, I’d think that what we’re doing right now would be considered something good!” He chucked a handful of grass blades in the girls’ direction.

The blonde haired girl chuckled, as her cheeks tinted a shade darker. “Sitting on the ground on a patch of dirt outside of our school cafeteria, which for the record I’m pretty sure I can definitely smell the dumpster from here. Although I am finally spending time with you since our encounter on Friday, so yeah I’d say this is alright.”

Luke faked a hurt expression. “Just alright? Now I’m double offended. I’ll have to think of a better way to swoon you. I’m starting to think I’ll have to try a lot harder.”

“You might. Or just try spending time with me anywhere else _besides_ school.” She stuck her tongue out at Luke, who again just threw more grass blades at her, barely missing her mouth. She shot him a disgusted look, a warning sign not to get any of the grass or dirt inside or anywhere near her mouth.

“Keep that thing where it belongs or I’ll get it in your mouth next time.” Luke bellowed out with a laugh.

“Keep it in your pants Hemmings!” Calum shouted, overhearing Luke. The tops of the boys’ ears were burning, a dark shade of red that perfectly matched the shade of Jacqueline’s’ cheeks due to the boys comment.

“Fuck off Hood.” Luke half grumbled, half yelled. He flashed his friend his middle finger and an eye roll.

Moments later, the lunch bell signaled that it was time to get back to class, and Jacqueline had to force herself to stop the frown from appearing on her lips. Luke got onto his feet, sticking out a helping hand to get the girl standing as well. She brushed her hands on the back of her jeans to get off any grass or dirt.

“Oh shit!” Luke exclaimed, bending over. “I’m sorry.” She was confused, until the boy was handing Jacqueline her can of soda, completely unopen and untouched. “I didn’t mean from keeping you from actually enjoying your lunch.” He scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

She grabbed the can and put it in her bag, giving Luke a smile. “Who said I didn’t enjoy it?”


	4. Chapter Four

Nothing eventful happened after Luke had walked Jacqueline to her class, making plans to walk the girl home from school later that afternoon. The blonde accepted of course, telling the boy to meet her at her locker at the end of the day. She was currently sitting in her last period class, tapping her pen against her bottom lip as she tried to figure out the math problems in front of her. She just couldn’t seem to focus on the worksheet or any of the numbers on it; but neither could any other of the teenagers in the classroom.

Giving up with a sigh she dropped her pen down on the desk and shoved the sheet into her folder, proceeding to shove that into her bag and pack up the rest of her things. With a glance to the clock she noticed that she still had a few minutes to spare and rummaged through the clutter in her bag, searching for a mint, or a piece of gum, or candy, or basically anything that she could occupy her mouth with. Finally she retrieved a single piece of gum, spearmint to be exact. With a happy hum she slid the gum piece in between her lips and swung her bag over her shoulder, waiting for the bell that signaled the end of the school day.

As soon as the bell did go off Jacqueline was quick to get on her feet and exit the room as soon as she could, navigating through the crowding hallways. She made it to her locker before Luke thankfully, and had enough time to start to empty her bag of the supplies she didn’t need to bring home, and filling it with what she did need to complete her homework. The tap on her shoulder made her heart skip a beat, but she was only slightly disappointed when she realized it was only Sonia.

“How was lunch with the Hemmings boy?” She asked curiously, sliding her phone into her back pocket. She looked a lot better than she had earlier in the day. Her face was no longer solemn and sad but had a bit more of color and liveliness to it now.

“It was good.” Jaqueline hummed, stuffing her Physics book into her bag. “He’s sweet. His friends are cool, I didn’t really talk to them but he introduced me to them.” She smiled, scanning her locker to make sure she didn’t miss anything.

“Aw that’s good!” Sonia smiled back. “Now you gotta introduce him to us.”

“Planning on it. Soon, I promise.” Jacqueline turned to face her friend, grabbing both the girls’ hands in her own. “Anyway, how’re you holding up? Promise me you’ll come to me if you start to get like…bad again?” Her voice was soft and timid.

Sonia bit her lip and nodded, giving Jacqueline’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I promise. I’ll be okay, it just..hurts y’know? Seeing her and wanting to talk to her and hold her and kiss her and just having to walk right by her instead. It hurts.”

Jacqueline frowned and pulled her friend into a hug. “I’m sorry. I know that’s a shitty thing to say because it does shit to help but really I am sorry that you’re going through this because you don’t deserve it. You’re one of the only people that I’ve seen become so invested in their partner and relationship and care so much and love her so much and for her to just do this to you.. it’s unfair.” Jacqueline sighed. “It makes me so sad and angry and frustrated, I can only imagine how you feel.”

She heard Sonia sniffle, but said nothing to draw attention and just held the girl until she was ready to let go. “I love you.” Sonia said once she pulled away, wiping her eyes with a pathetic laugh. “You’re the best.”

“I love you too.” Jacqueline smiled and gave Sonia’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll get through this. I believe in you, and I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

“I know. Seriously thank you. For everything.” Sonia peered over Jacquelines shoulder and grinned at her friend. “But..a certain boy is walking this way and I am by no means going to be any sort of cock-block, so text me when you have a chance.” She gave the girl another quick hug, and scurried down the hallway.

Jacqueline giggled at her friend as she closed her locker, leaning with her back against it waiting for Luke.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re waiting for a cute boy to come and walk you home.” He said as he approached the blonde girl.

“Who me? No, not at all. I’m actually waiting for this like huge nerd, he hasn’t left me alone since we met so I’m hoping to get rid of him after today. His names Lucas, heard of him?” Jacqueline teased, biting her bottom lip.

“M’names Luke not Lucas.” He huffed with fake annoyance. “And I’m not a nerd.” He gave her a pointed look, but cracked a smile a second later. “Are you ready?”

Jacqueline nodded, pushing herself off the lockers and standing up straight. With a groan, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, only to be stopped by Luke.

“Here, let me take that.” He offered, already taking the bag out of her hands, while she stood there dumbfounded and speechless. Finally coming to her senses, she reached for her bag back.

“No, no. Give me that.” Lukes hold wouldn’t budge, making her pull harder causing the cutest chuckle Jacqueline had ever heard to escape Lukes lips.

“Trust me pretty girl, I got it. Don’t want you carrying this heavy thing all the way back home.” The pet name cause Jacqueline to blush, and Luke swore he’d do all he could to make sure he’d always be able to see the girls cheeks heat up and turn into the pretty shade of red they were at the moment. “Chivalry is not dead now let me carry this for you, like the knight and shining armor that I am.” The blonde boy puffed his chest out, and exhaled with a light laughter. “Let’s go.”

And so she followed as he led the way out of the school, her bag over his shoulder.

–

“You can’t seriously believe Dookie is their best album.” Luke ridiculed, giving the blonde girl a pointed look. Jacqueline stood her ground however, rolling her eyes at the blue eyed boy.

“You have no room to judge, your favorite album is literally their most mainstream one out there!” She argued, causing Luke to scoff.

“It’s literally a masterpiece!” He defended his point.

The pair were having a music debate. Starting from when they left school (even during their small detour to the gas station to stock up on candy). Who would have thought that two people could feel so strongly about which GreenDay album was best? Luke was impressed, although he would never admit it out loud. The girl was very opinionated, and always had an argument to whatever Luke said. They were so alike, but yet so different. It made Luke hungry for more; he wanted to know everything about the cute blonde wearing the Nirvana shirt.

“I’m done with this conversation.” Jacqueline laughed, fishing through the pack of Sour Patch Kids, grabbing one to pop into her mouth. “Because your opinion is invalid.”

“Phftt. As if.” Luke rolled his eyes sassily, and reached for a gummie of his own, pulling an orange one out of the pack.

“No.” Jacqueline whined out, eyeing the piece of candy in his hand. “Gimmie that one.” She held out a green one, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. “Orange is my favorite flavor.”

Luke smirked, placing orange gummie in between his teeth looking Jacqueline in the eye. “Should have thought of that before you call my musical expertise invalid.”

“You fuckin’ bitch.” Jacqueline yelped, chucking the green candy at the boy, which proceeded to hit him in the forehead. And if Luke laughed so hard that tears sprang to his eyes, well nobody had to know.

“Okay, next question.” Jacqueline proclaimed, once her laughter died down. “Favorite oldie?”

“That’s easy.” The boy munched on another piece of candy. “Nothin’ but a good time, from Posion. You?”

The girl thought for a minute, biting her bottom lip in concentration, until she could feel her teeth break the first layer of skin. “Livin’ on a Prayer. Bon Jovi.” She answered confidently.

“Seriously?!” Luke looked exasperated. “You like Bon Jovi too?!”

“If you’re not a fan of Bon Jovi honestly this friendship is over, hand over the Sour Patch Kids and leave buddy.”

“No you dweeb.” He threw a red gummie at the girl, who caught it mid throw and popped it between her lips. “I love Jovi.”

Jacqueline smiled. “Finally, something smart comes out of your mouth.” She teased, her tongue sneaking out between her lips at him.

“Watch it blondie.” Luke warned, jokingly.

“Luke you’re literally a blue eye’d blonde boy you can’t hit me with the blonde jokes.” Jacqueline rolled her eyes, reaching for the bag of sour candies, huffing and puffing as Luke held it at a height she couldn’t reach. “Luuuuuke,” she whined. “Give it.”

“What’s the magic word?” He pressed.

It was safe to assume that hanging out with Luke would cause Jacqueline’s eyes to permanently be stuck to the back of her head. “Please.”

“Actually it was, Lukeisamusicalgodandisneverwrong, but A for effort.” He lowered his arm, allowing her to grab another piece of candy.

They continued like that, exchanging favorite songs, bands, albums, and anything else that pertained to the music industry, all while munching on the Sour Patch Kids until they reached Jacqueline’s street.

“Last question before you go.” Luke grabbed the girls arm before she could turn and walk to her door. “Most played song on your phone?”

“Uhm, I actually don’t know off the top of my head.” The girl admitted, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. “uh it’s, Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low.”

“God you’re perfect.” Luke whispered in wonder, letting go of the girls arm. Jacqueline blushed at the statement, her cheeks reddening as Luke pressed his lips to her cheek and smiled softly at her. “Night Jacqueline.”

“I uh.” She stuttered, watching him wave slightly to her and walk away. “Goodnight! Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe?”

“’Course shorty.” He turned back with a smirk, and started the route back to his house leaving the girl speechless behind him at her front door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOAAAH IT'S BEEN A WHILE. i've had a lot of shit happen but i know none of you really care about any of that so here's the newest chapter and im currently writing the next one as we speak :)


End file.
